Love Yourself
by suzukipot
Summary: When Holt and Jackson get separate bodies they spend their time very...interestingly Slash, HoltxJackson


Jackson's legs were crossed as he sat at the end of his bed, reading. His eye twitched as his alter ego, Holt, cheered because of his music. The two had separate bodies until midnight, because of a potion Ghoulia had snuck out of Cleo's and though Jackson had wanted to catch up on his reading Holt had different plans.

"Yeah," Holt wailed. "This is my jam!"

Jackson quickly turned around and glared at Holt. He slammed his book shut. "Would you stop?!"

Holt looked at him without turning the music off. "How about you start?!" He grabbed the book out of Jackson's hands and tossed it aside.

"Hey!"

"Man you need to learn to loosen up. Listen to music with me!"

He took an ear bud out and offered it to Jackson.

"I don't feel like listening to music, thank you very much. I want to read"

"Dude when is the last time you've even listened to a good tune?"

"When I was twelve and my trigger wasn't music. Passing out when night came was such a joy."

Holt rolled his eyes. "Come on! Take a break for once in your miserable life!"

"Miserable?!"

Holt got in Jackson's face. "Yeah, miserable!"

Jackson growled. "Get out of my face you insufferable ignoramus!"

"Ignoramus?! Oh you did not just-," he pinned Jackson down on the bed and looked him in the eye.

Jackson glared at Holt. The hate suddenly left Holt's eyes as he smirked and squished Jackson's cheeks together.

"You're so adorable, you know that?"

Jackson was seriously confused. He furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

Holt poked Jackson's nose and chuckled. "You. You're adorable. Especially when you're angry."

Jackson blushed slightly and stared, open-mouthed at his alter-ego, who was now laying on top of him.

"H-Holt...if this is your way of messing with me...then I don't find it funny!"

Holt put a finger on Jackson's lips to stop him from talking and looked at him with a look Jackson never thought he'd see; seriousness.

"Just...stop talking...I'm not messing with you. I...I know that you have a crush on me Jackson."

Jackson's eyes widened and his heart started pounding in his chest. He wasn't sure if it was from excitement or fear. "You-you did?! B-but how-?!"

Holt was quick to cut him off. "I've talked around...plus...your video messages towards me seemed a little more than...uh...," he searched for the right word, "Platonic." He smiled, which reassured Jackson. "And...you know...since we have separate bodies for a night...Maybe we can try some stuff."

"A-Alright!" Jackson grinned in excitement and put his hands on Holt's neck and pushed him towards himself.

Holt's eyes widened in surprise. Not only had he not been expecting Jackson to kiss him...he was also surprised at how...good it had felt. The way that they configured to each other was remarkable and the metaphorical sparks that everyone had talked about were defiantly going off for Holt, and apparently they were for Jackson as well. Holt eagerly kissed Jackson back and grinded his hips against Jackson's crotch, feeling him get hard.

Jackson moaned into Holt's mouth. Holt started kissing Jackson harder and deeper. Jackson opened his mouth more, allowing their tongues to finally met. Jackson's hands moved to Holt's head as he caressed his hair and Holt's eyes widened a bit as Jackson's tongue slithered down his throat. Holt pulled away, leaving a long trail of saliva between the two's lips.

Holt bit his lip and moved his hands towards Jackson's shirt. He untied his bow tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He ran his hands over his body and was pleased in feeling that it was the same as his own. He was slim and Holt could easily feel his ribs and he didn't have much muscle.

His hands slipped towards Jackson's waist and he reached into his jeans. Jackson squirmed in pleasure. Holt felt Jackson's cock over his boxers. Jackson's cock twitched.

Holt gave a slight chuckle. "Hehe...you sure are ready, aren't you?"

Jackson's only response was a moan that begged satisfaction. Holt slid Jackson's jeans off and looked at the bulge in his boxers. Slowly, Holt slid Jackson's boxers off and looked at his cock. It was average, at about six inches, and it stood straight up.

Holt looked at it for a few moments before wrapping his hand around it.

"Oh! Holt!"

It was obvious that Jackson had never been touched like this before. Holt gave a devilish smirk before, slowly, he went up and down. Jackson was having a hard time getting control of himself. He writhed in untapped pleasure and began to sputter nonsense when Holt went faster.

Holt bit his lip and focused all of his attention on Jackson. He gripped him a little harder and kept going. A long, ecstasy filled moan escaped from Jackson's lips. Holt looked up at Jackson with a smirk before he felt something sticky cascade down his hand.

He looked to see that Jackson was cumming everywhere. Jackson fell back on the bed as he kept cumming on Holt. He panted heavily. Finally, he stopped.

Holt took his hand off of Jackson and quickly licked the cum up. He looked down at Jackson with such a depraved, lustful look that it made Jackson shudder a bit. Holt quickly undressed himself, revealing his own identical body to his alter ego.

"Come here...," Holt's voice was commanding, lustful and raspy all at the same time.

Jackson obliged, moving towards Holt's waist. Holt grabbed Jackson by the back of the head and moved him closer to his cock.

"Open up your mouth, dork."

Jackson did so as Holt fit Jackson over him. Jackson would have happily gone on to sucking from there on but Holt's grip on the back of his head tightened as he slowly moved Jackson's head up and down.

"Up and down...like this Jackie boy, like this," he cooed as he motioned.

Jackson put his hands on Holt's hips to keep steady as Holt kept going, now deeper. He gagged as Holt rammed his cock down his throat.

"Oh yeah...," Holt said, grinding his teeth together. His toes dug into the bed sheets.

Holt kept thrusting into into Jackson's mouth until he came. The seman flowed down his throat and filled his mouth. Holt let go of his head and Jackson was quick to pull away. His eyebrows furrowed.

He was curious as to how Holt had swallowed so quickly. His eyebrows furrowed. Holt's cum did not taste that good. Some of it dribbled out of his mouth. Jackson made a mental note to change their diet.

Holt looked at him expectantly, obviously wanting to get back to their romp. "Well? You gonna swallow?"

Finally, Jackson swallowed. Holt smiled, leaned in and French kissed Jackson. All the two could taste was each others cum ridden mouths.

Holt broke away. "Now...let's get to fucking!"

There was a certain...eagerness in his voice, it was almost borderline giddy as Jackson got into position. Jackson bit his tongue and teasingly wriggled his ass in front of Holt. He ran his hands over Jackson's smooth, small, round ass before he mounted him. Jackson grunted a bit form the sudden pressure.

Holt breathed into his ear, which made Jackson shudder and the hair stand up on his neck. He was exhilarated, none the less, for what was about to happen. Holt pushed his way in. Jackson bit his lip in pain.

Holt got a good rhythm going as he started to fuck Jackson. The pain he had felt upon Holt's entrance was now replaced by immense pleasure. Holt panted and reached towards Jackson's cock.

"Oh...God...Holt," Jackson wasn't sure if he could take it.

His rhythmic movements synced up to the pace he was jerking him off at and Jackson was silently thanking Holt's skills at music for that. Jackson was in heaven, every nerve in his body responding to what was happening appropriately. His toes curled. Holt could feel Jackson pre-cum already.

Cognitive, reasonable sentences, and the very notion of them, was not even up for debate and all that Jackson could manage to sputter out was "I-I'm gonna-ah!"

He came all over the bed. Holt stopped. He could feel Jackson's cock move as he came. Holt pulled out of him as Jackson twisted, turned and, apparently, lost all sense of motor control as he moaned so loudly that Holt was convinced, for a fleeting moment, that Jackson was a porn star. He collapsed onto the bed.

He was sweating and panting. He looked like an absolute mess. He talked between pants. "I...I...I can't take anymore H-Holt...," he shook his head.

"Oh...alright," there was a hint of disappointment in Holt's voice. "But I'm still hard...jerk me off?"

Jackson gave it some consideration before he nodded. "Alright."

Holt sat next to Jackson as he gripped his hand over Holt's throbbing cock. Jackson mustered up the last of his strength and furiously began to jerk Holt off.

"Ugh! Harder!"

Jackson tightened his grip slightly as Holt started to squirm himself. Jackson bit his lip, more intent on getting Holt off now more than ever. Holt gave a drawn out moan until he came all over the two of them. Jackson stopped.

Holt grinned as Jackson collapsed back on the bed, still panting. Holt grinned. Jackson looked over at the clock.

"It's...11:59..."

"One more minute," Holt said, holding up an index finger.

Jackson nodded. They both sat in silence for a moment before Jackson spoke. "Are we going to keep up the facade that we hate each other or...do we, somehow, try to explain this...," he thought, "Phenomenon?"

Holt couldn't help but chuckle. Of course Jackson would consider this, of all things, a phenomenon. He shrugged. "I dunno. I think...we should keep up the act of us hating each other...but keep those lovey dovey video messages goin'!" He winked.

Jackson smirked. "Alright...and we'll have to see if we can get more of that potion!"

And, with that, Jackson watched as Holt slowly faded away. He shuddered when he completely disappeared and it felt like...a sense of fullness was returned back to him. He sighed, smirked and stood up. He had bed sheets to wash.


End file.
